


Reality meets Royal

by hockeyfreak



Category: Original Work, Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyfreak/pseuds/hockeyfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An all American girl whose family was isn’t perfect. one night she learns a very important lesson when she mixes pills and Alcohol together. The young women is sent to a rehab facility in London, England where a member of the royal family is also getting treated. What will happen when the two meet? Will they be able to find love or will it all go down hill when the press find out? Will being an American destroy the royal family? Find out in this tale about trying to forget the past and living for the future. Find out if love can triumph over family and the press!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarissa Jasmine Mallory lived in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Along with her mom and two twin brothers, Jackson and Jimmy, she also had three dogs and two cats. Her mom recently got remarried to a man whom Carissa doesn’t like. Clarissa has brown hair, green eyes that change color depending on her mood. She is five foot three inches. Her favorite books are anything by Jane Austen, Melody Carlson, and J.K. Rowling. Her favorite movies include the lord of the rings series, most of the Marvel movies. Ever since Clarissa was a young girl she has always dreamed of being a princess however; that all changed when Clarissa turned ten year old and her father passed away. 

At this point in time her mother had started dating another man, Tyler, Clarissa knew Tyler wasn’t right for her mom because everyday she could see the bruises that were forming on Alicia's arms and neck. That was the first and last time Clarissa would allow Tyler to hit or touch her mother. That night Clarissa went with her friends to an club about four hours away, they had a good time. However; that night on the way home they were driving on the interstate when they were pulled over. Laughing at what was happening, Clarissa knew she was to drunk to drive but didn’t care. As the cop came to the window the girls grew quiet they knew this could be the last time they went out as a group. As the officer came to the window, he noticed a very strong smell of alcohol coming from in the car. He asked the girls to exit the vehicle. As they did he started to look for any signs they had been not only drinking but also doing drugs. Clarissa was trying not to freak out, but all she could do was watch and wait the officers and the K-9 unit search the car. 

When the dog got to her side of the vehicle. The dog alerted his owner to some sort of smell coming from her purse. The officer looked at the young women and asked,

“Ma'am do you have anything in this car that is yours?” 

Clarissa nodded, she knew it was only a matter of time before the police found the Alcohol coming from her purse. The officer allowed Clarissa to get her purse and dump it out onto the car. Once she did the officer, his name was Shane, saw the bottles of booze that were opened and he quickly noticed she was swaying side to side.

He looked at her in shocked before grabbing her and asking for an ambulance  
to be enroute to the scene. Clarissa knew this would be the last time she would probably see her family and friends. Before all this started when Clarissa turned 13 years old one of her friends started to show her how fun it can be to drink and so ever since that day Clarissa has not stopped once nor has she ever thought of the consequences that are part of drinking. 

A few hours later:

Clarissa and her friends were sitting in a jail cell waiting for morning to come so they could get away jail and get back to drinking. Before that happens though they have to see and judge about their release from jail. The girl's parents showed up to talk to the judge about what was going to happen. Clarissa’s parents however; did not show up and so Clarissa was forced to face the judge alone, and what he said to her was one of the harshest sentencing's he has ever had to give. 

Clarissa was to be transported to rehab center that dealt with drugs and alcohol issues. The rehab center was in Surry, England and she was to stay there for at least 180-200 days, before release. 

At this exact same time across the Atlantic Ocean in London, England a prince was being dealt with the same hand. This prince was Harry Prince of Wales, third to the throne, but to Harry the reality was he was just always in his brother’s shadow. The royal family had been looking at rehab centers for a while since Prince Harry started this stint of drinking every day. His grandmother had told him a few weeks ago that that was the last time he would ever drink again. So Harry was off to the rehab center that had been check out by the royal guards. 

Continued...later….


	2. Leaving home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Home to England

Chapter 2:

My main characters are:

Clarissa Jasmine Mallory: Born September 16th, 1986 to Alicia and Jonathan Mallory. Growing up Clarissa was a happy child at the tender age of 6, Alicia got pregnant again this time with twins, Jimmy and Jackson, about 6 weeks after her brothers were born her father was in a hit and run accident that killed him. It took her mom about 4 years to get over his death and after that time she started to date again. A few weeks later her mother got remarried to Tyler. Now Alicia went from Mallory to Kane. Clarissa could tell Tyler was not a very good person. By the time she realized this Tyler already had her family in his grasp and was taking over their life. By the time Clarissa turned 16 she was already drinking and smoking pot. Lissa as she liked to be called had semi-medium brown hair, with eyes green as the grass and on some days you could see a hint of blue in her eyes. She was medium height at 5 foot 3 inches. Lissa is lanky with long legs, that some say can go on for miles. She and her family live in Pittsburgh, Pa. The only reason Lissa drinks and does drugs is because her mom moved on so quickly from her father.

Prince Henry Charles Albert David: Henry was born September 15th,1984. Rust color hair, blue/green eyes. He is what women would call handsome. He has a older brother, William, a sister in law, Kate. His father, Charles, is the actual prince of Wales and his mother was the princess of Wales, however when Harry was only ten years old Diana was killed in a car accident. Harry currently lives in London, England. He is average height for an man at 6 foot. Just this past month Harry was caught doing drugs and drinking alcohol in the Palace. The palace told him it was the last time he would be able to do he had to get clean and this time they were going to make him get clean. They checked out a few places and found one that would welcome a prince without putting it into the news. The place they chose was Alcohol Rehab Center in Surrey, England. The palace guards checked the rehab and its residents they allowed Harry to go into the rehab center. 

At this time in America Lissa was just boarding her flight to London her mother gave her a look and said there would be someone from the rehab center at the airport to pick her up and she hopped when she came back home she would be sober. Lissa knew her mom was just trying to make small talk before she had to board her flight. The flight Lissa was on would land in London in about 5 hours. Lissa was nervous, how could something like this happen to her. She never meant for this to happen to her.


	3. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa finally meets the mystery man.

When the plane landed 5 hours later Lissa was happy to be off the plane. She didn’t hate flying it was just the take off and landing she hated the most. When the plane touched down in London, United Kingdom from Pittsburgh. She collected her bags from baggage claim and decided to head down to an bar to get drunk one last time, but then she remembered that her mother said someone was going to pick her up, groaning she headed towards the terminal, looking around she spotted several men holding up signs. One of those signs had her name on it. She quickly walked over to the man I told him that was me and he nodded. They quickly got to the rehab center and Lissa was checked in but her bags had to go through inspection to ensure no drugs nor alcohol were in her bags.

They gave her a room which was room 222, Lissa had to laugh her Nascar drivers drove the 2 and 22 car. Sitting down on the bed Lissa realized that she was truly alone and her friends were nowhere to be found. Quietly her door opened and a young man stuck his head in and asked if he could come in she nodded and he entered with someone following him. This person looked around the room spotting her purse asked if ‘anything’ could be used as a weapon. Lissa shook her head and said,

“ I only have my wallet in there.”

Looking away she stared at her bed. This bed wasn’t comfortable as the one at home, but, for the next 180-200 days it was hers. Sighing she thought back to the last time she got drunk. It had been a blast, she was drunk enough to forget everything that had happened but still sober enough to know her limit. That night she went to sleep hoping this nightmare would go away, but, the next morning there she was getting breakfast in the rehab that she didn’t even think she belonged there. 

This Day 1/19/2017:

Lissa’s Point of view:

I woke up with this pounding headache. God what the hell happened last night? That is when I noticed the bed was uncomfortable and the smell wasn’t too nice either. It smelled like an sterile room in a hospital and I know I wasn’t in a hospital because the bed didn’t have the controls to move it up and down. God what is wrong with me I let down my own family because of what wanting to get drunk and high with my friends. 

I guess I might as well get up today. Getting off the bed I thought back to the boy, no man, who came into my room last night he looked familiar I just couldn't put my finger on who he was. Walking into the ‘cafeteria’ I saw him sitting all alone while everyone was in groups. Getting my food i started to walk over to him, placing my food down in front of him I quickly sat down looking at him I asked,

“Why are you all the way over here alone? Did you kill someone and they are making you do this because you were really on drugs?” 

He looked around and shook his head saying,

“You don’t know who I am?”

I looked around and said,

“No.”

He then in a quiet voice said,

“Prince Henry of Wales, but call me Harry, Nice to meet you!” There was this cheerful voice in my head that thought wow a prince and one whom I know of. 

Holding out my hand I introduce myself,

“Clarissa Jasmine Mallory of the good ol’ USA!” Smiling I felt his hand touch mine and there was that spark, I knew he felt it too because he looked into my eyes as if he was looking into my soul. 

At that exact moment the director of the rehab center came in and told us we had group therapy and then one on one with a counselor who would be helping us through the journey. Sighing I quickly got up and threw my food away. Following the director, Amilie, I couldn’t help but think about the movie ‘The Prince and I’.

We sat around in a circle, Men on one side women on the other, in the middle of the seats two counselors were sitting with what looked like an attendance sheet. I rolled my eyes and thought that this couldn’t get any stupider than it did. They had us sit in alphabet order, well everyone but Harry he got lucky and was able to sit next to me. Looking at him I could see why girls fell in love with him. Baby blue eyes, red hair, amazing smile. Looking at the red hair I snickered and thought about the Weasley’s whom all had red hair. 

The director started off by stating her name, where she was from and why she did this and it went around the room up until it got to me. I just said my name and then went silent. The director wanted me to say more but I felt the urge not to. I shook my head and she sighed.


	4. The truth comes out...No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With just a day being there Clarissa realizes the only way she can get out of this place is to tell the truth and act like everything is perfect but reality sets in.

I knew one day I would have to talk about why I am here but telling strangers my problems was like telling my mom why I drank and did drugs. She wouldn’t understand and neither would these people, well maybe Henry would, but why would an prince want to hear my story. After group therapy we had about ten minutes to do whatever we wanted to and I just sat on this old ugly couch watching time go really slow. What felt like two hours was only ten minutes that is when my name was called and I had to go with this medical professional whom they say will help me but I don’t believe it. We sat down facing each other when he finally spoke he asked why I was on the destruction path. I just looked at him and thought that this day couldn’t get any worse than it did.

The director came into the room and looked at my file saying,

“Look we want you go get better but the only way you can do that is if you tell us why you are on a destruction path to killing yourself? Do you want your family to end up burying you?” 

I looked down thinking ‘well I couldn’t, even if I tried, which I did!’ She kept looking at my file which was very weird then she showed me the file and it said ‘Overdose on well a combination of drugs including: Hydrocodone and Oxycodone.’

End of Lissa Point of view

Author’s point of view:

Lissa’s mind was going a thousand miles a minute, she doesn’t remember taking any of those drugs. What happened that night she went to her last party, did she really take all those pills they had on the list. The counselor then handed Lissa a note that said ‘Victim was tested for drunks and/or alcohol. Was also tested for Pregnancy’ The second line had ‘Drugs and/or alcohol - Positive, Pregnancy- Positive/2 months along’ Lissa’s mind couldn’t come to terms with what was written on this one little piece of note. Lissa didn’t know who the father was or how she could have ended up pregnant especially when she drank so much. After she learned about the pregnancy she went back to her room laid down on the bed and cried until Henry came into her room because it was way past dinner. In his hands was dinner just a plain piece of chicken with some mashed potatoes and a cup of water. Lissa shook her head, she wasn’t hungry nor did she want to see anyone right then and there. Henry sighed looking around the room and noticed the style didn’t match Lissa’s personality. The room was plain just like when he got to this rehab center. He noticed a stack of books and started to read the titles some included ‘Princess Diana: What really Happened that night’ ‘The life and times of William and Henry.’ He was surprised to see more books about his and Will’s life.

Lissa turned her head and looked at Henry she then asked,

“Why are you here?”

Turning back to her he said,

“You missed dinner and I figured you needed a quick pick me up.”

Lissa just looked at the meal and grabbed the veggies that were on the plate and started to eat those, hopefully able to keep the veggies down. Henry looked at the girl laying in front of him and was worried about her the food she ate was not much and to the looks of it she was not getting the right amount of food needed everyday. Her cheeks were shrunk in, her eyes looked dull, and her complexion was snow white. Lissa rolled over looking face up at the ceiling wondering if it was a good time to say what she was truly thinking?

Sighing she looked over at Henry and still couldn’t understand how the Prince of Wales needed rehab! I mean doesn’t he have someone with him all the time and yet here he is standing in my room as if he is just a normal human. I mean here was here ten days before me and I guess they do background checks on everyone to make sure he’s safe. She wondered if there was any truth to the fact that his brother was getting married. Lissa never really kept up with the royals, however; she did know when Princess Diana died everyone started to blame the driver, but, she feels the media really caused the wreck. 

Looking over at harry she was a boy, no man, still trying to get over his mother’s death. Drugs and alcohol will do that to you. Lissa should know because she does it everyday. She tries to do that everyday, and yet this time she failed just like every other time.


	5. The real story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short.

Chapter 5: The Real Story  
*Next day*

Clarissa went down to the activity room and just sat quietly while waiting on the day to start. Sitting in the quiet room Clarissa thought now would be a good day to talk. However it would be hard for her to talk about what happened, the man she trusted raping her and then lying to the police about how she wanted it. That is when the drinking and doing drugs started. She was only 13 years old and the police didn’t believe her! 

Looking around the room at her fellow rehabbers she wondered if they would understand what happened to her. Well not everyone will understand what she went through. Look at the floor and listening to the counselor Lissa thought about what she might say to everyone. When the counselor got to her she looked around and started to tell her story about when and why the things she was doing. The counselor looked shocked how could anyone put an teen in harm's way especially when it was the step-father’s fault. Lissa looked at her feet and sighed she knew they were judging her on something she couldn’t control. The moment Clarissa was able to leave she jumped out of her seat and took off running trying to get away. Of course everything Clarissa said was a complete and utter lie. The real story is she just couldn’t handle the fact that her mother was replacing her father for a guy who didn’t want kids now had to deal with three stepchildren.

About two months of marriage Clarissa’s mom decided it wasn’t working out and went to Vegas with her girlfriends and leave Clarissa home with the stepfather. For two months that is how they lived Alicia going off to Vegas and Tyler staying home drinking beer and yelling at the kids. That was when the drinking started for Clarissa she found an unopened bottle of Russian Vodka and went into her room and drowned herself and whatever pity she had left of herself. That was when Clarissa started to not do well in school. Alicia noticed and kept trying to ask her daughter but no answer would ever come until that fateful night when she gets the DUI. All of her friends got a slap on the wrist and she was the one who was forced to go to rehab.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site. Please R&R, also Subscribe. 1st person to R&R gets the next chapter dedicated to them!  
>  Thank you :)


End file.
